


Last Night

by perfdanik



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Checking out, M/M, No Plot, it's obviously Daniel, just some club story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 12:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13166574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfdanik/pseuds/perfdanik
Summary: Seongwu’s eyes are immediately drawn to the corner of his lips, and the lines it makes to his beautiful face.





	Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> I was at a Holiday party and this just sort of kicked in. I've no idea what I've written but I just want to share something...

The blaring music is painful to Seongwu’s ears, and the hustle and bustle of people moving around makes him dizzy. It doesn’t help that his friends are shoving to him another shot of tequila and wildly shouting over the loud music muffled congratulations. But just for this moment, he doesn’t mind. Seongwu passed his licensure as a doctor and tonight was the last night he’s ever going to get wasted with his friends. Tomorrow, he’ll be a useful citizen and a responsible adult.

 

“CHEERS!”

 

Seongwu quickly licks the salt off his hand and swallows the drink in one shot, letting the burning sensation slide down his throat. He sucks off the lime and winces at the sour taste it leaves on his tongue.

 

His friends were laughing at the lack of enthusiasm from Seongwu, although they perfectly know Seongwu doesn’t like drinking. He’s a really bad drinker and this third tequila shot, after the two white suspicious drink that tastes of coconut milk one of his friends made him drink earlier, will soon send Seongwu over the drunk edge.

 

_ It’s the least of their worries _ , Seongwu thinks. But now he wasn’t sure if the people moving about was the reason for his spinning head or if it was the tequila working wonders in his system. Either way, Seongwu slumps down on the couch they were occupying and lets his body sag into it. He closes his eyes and waits for the spinning behind his eyelids to stop.

 

It stops just as one of his friends nudges him to scoot deeper into the booth. Seongwu only opens his eyes once he’s settled comfortable once more. His eyes wander for a brief moment, looking for his other friends when it lands on the guy sitting at the booth opposite theirs. He was quietly talking to his companion, Seongwu assumes based on the small opening and closing of his mouth. How they can talk quietly in this noisy hall is beyond the young man. But then, Seongwu feels his heart pound when the guy smirks, his eyes landing on Seongwu. 

 

_ SHIT. _

 

Seongwu averts his eyes in a  heartbeat, but realizes a second later that this is a club, and he’s allowed to stare at anyone and probably nobody is allowed to feel offended. Plus he’s drunk - he really thinks he is - and that’s an excuse to shamelessly check someone out. Whether or not this dude likes another dude is no longer an issue to Seongwu. It’s his last night of being a careless and irresponsible citizen and he’ll stare at all attractive people all he wants.

 

He smiles to himself and redirects his view back to the guy and is surprised to see that the accusing smirk is gone and was replaced by a wide smile, eyes casted down to the bottle of what seemed to be imported beer held between both hands. Seongwu’s eyes are immediately drawn to the corner of his lips, and the lines it makes to his beautiful face.

 

Really gorgeous dude. Broad shoulders frame the peeking collarbone his shirt was generous enough to reveal. And Seongwu feels various emotions course through him because damn, from where Seongwu was seated, he knows the guy is sexy - from the way the sleeves outline the swell of his biceps, to the narrow waist tucked in black pants. Seongwu strains a bit to see more. 

 

But the other guy lifts his eyes and they locked with Seongwu’s. Feeling a bit bolder, Seongwu lifts an eyebrow and smirks.

 

That seems to work because now the guy is laughing, shoulders shaking. Seongwu drops his eyebrow and swears because he’d love to hear how the other boy sounds. 

 

Seongwu’s curiosity was soon answered as the guy stands up from where he is seated and makes his way to the bar behind Seongwu’s booth. And the young doctor can’t help but shamelessly stare at the other boy’s long legs that could go on a mile and the ass that come with it - round and probably firm to touch.

 

Seongwu mentally slaps himself and brought his attention back to the beer bottles in front of him. He’s partially sobered up and glances at his watch to find that it’s half past one in the morning. Realizing he has to be completely hungover free when he reports at the hospital at 10am, he fumbles for his phone and shoots a message at their group chat when he can’t find any of his friends.

 

When Seongwu was sure he has his phone, wallet and apartment keys safely tucked in his jacket pocket, he grabs his coat and makes his way out of their now abandoned booth but was abruptly stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Seongwu knows his eyes got wider (though he doesn’t know how) when he saw the dude from the other table look at him square in the eyes - or nose or mouth, he can’t be too sure, Seongwu is still  _ very tipsy _ .

 

“Hey,” the boy starts, a smile beginning to form in his very sexy lips. “Care to drink one more bottle - on me - before you leave?”

 

Seongwu knows he should head home to get some sleep; he knows he should head home to give him a bit of time in the morning to nurse his hungover. He knows the senior doctors will find out he got himself wasted the night before his first day of residency and he won’t be able to get himself out of its repercussions.

 

But Seongwu also knows this chance will never come to him again - knows he won’t be coming to this club and won’t be able to see this boy ever again. So screw sleep, hungover meds, and his senior doctors. Seongwu lets out a small laugh and grabs the offered bottle, and makes his way to the bar that the other boy motioned to.

 

This is gonna be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reaching up to here... it took me days to write this because of course I have to focus on my thesis and all Christmas-related activities.
> 
> In any case, come holler at me on twitter @perfdanik I probably need friends over there to ogle at OngNiel... lol


End file.
